Beheading the Queen
by Envy-Hallie
Summary: Tramatization runs Sharpay Evans into slow painful insanity. Death, and romance. Cheers, to the best damn years of your life.


I'm having trouble with my italics/bolding. Anyway, I promise I'll get that fixed, and I'll try and update before each Thursday.

Chapter I: I'm completely sane

You could say, I went crazy. I say I just lost interest. Though, you could say crazy, if that's what you wanted to say. I don't like the word, it makes me think of myself in some sort of straight jacket, and for the record I've never worn one, not ever. So if you could spread that around, that would be great. In comprimise for your word of mouth, regaurding my sanity, I will gladly leak my story into your hands.  
-Sharpay C. Evans (C. is not for crazy, pinhead)

November 11th, 2006: Miss Sharpay Evans, East High School So here I am, innocent and sane. Before I 'lost interest', anyway. This was a day or so away from the mayhem, I was just this cute, unsuspecting, adored human being, the final days where the jokes of my middle name (Which is Carol, FYI) were rumored 'Cute,' or 'Couragious,'; Deffinately never 'Crazy.  
If I recall well enough, I was in a rush the last time things were normal...

"Move it people!" Sharpay commanded hoarse and loudly. She had important people to see, as well as important things to do, and if that meant harming her civilian peers (emotionally), then it was what it was. Neccisary. "Well, come on!!" she urged anxiously. And the crowded students gradually parted, 'Well hello Moses'. She smirked and marched through the crowd batting her hand over her shoulder, to summon Ryan Evans. Her twin brother, identified as her entorage, or the only individual to whom she was civil with. He was her best friend.  
"Shar?" he questioned, between gasps of air. She did have a tendency, to walk quickly. Sharpay slowed down for her brother's sake, "Ry". Oh prescious time wasted on those who linger, she sped up again, it was a dog eat dog world and if Ryan gave any interest in succeeding within it, he would learn to walk faster. Of course with her help, he could be the speed walking champ of the new age. "You know...Gabriella?", Sharpay groaned instantly at the mention of 'Goodie two-shoes' Montez. How could she not take notice to the girl who'd thrown off her status quo. Her perfectly segregated school, mish-mashed the moment Gabriella Montez walked in the place. And it had taken a lot of work for Sharpay to restore it's orders. Troy Bolton (your average jock, throw in a pair of dazzling eyes and he's stereotipically pegged) and Gabriella had cause quite the scene, when they stole the winter musical 'Twinkle Town', leads from under her own feet. Not to mention poor Ryan's.  
"You know I do, Ryan", the blonde mumbled bitterly. She stopped walking so rapidly fast, and notched it down to a generally average paced stroll, her vinyl pink locker, surrounded by the million, those of course were red. "What about Gabriella?" she asked, color her intrigued.  
two turns to the right, 32. One counterclockwise, 3. And one back a smidge right to hit 0. It ricochet cosmetically from it's lock to reveal a row of gem studded mirrors, and she couldn't help but keenly admire her many reflections staring back. Ryan was a chip off the old Evan's charming looks, as well. Blonde locks, hers more lucious then his of course. Hazel eyes, hers had a sort of...twinkle in them. And the curvy body to aspire to the Evan's confidence, that was more Sharpay's forte also, though Ryan did have a relitively girlish figure. Some EHS students argued he had a taint of homosexuality, like the idiots had never seen a sharply dressed boy in their lives. "I..." She couldn't help but notice he was jittering with nerves, and her suspiciouns began to stir. His pale cheeks flushed vigoresly, and he began to shift from foot to foot. "You?" she asked back, reaching out to straighten the collor on his pinstripe purple shirt. "I..really.." she cocked an eyebrow, smoothing out the material.

"I'm just going to say it,"

"Before the day is over, Ry,"

"I really...would-like-to-ask-Gabriella-out-for-this-Friday", the words tumbled aimlessly from his mouth; And Sharpay was suddenly very concience of her hands around his neck. One squeeze, and he could be jolting in pain at her feet, regretting his poor choice of request. Was it even a request? No, one squeeze and he'd be at her mercy. A cruel grin graced her baby-doll features, and she retracted her hands. "Go right ahead big brother!", she chirped. His brown eyes lit with such excitement, a flicker of guilt rang inside her black heart, but quickly faded, "So I'm gonna go..." she spoke her words softly, then whisked out a three-period set of text books. "Okay, well...I'll see you later?" Ryan asked, it was obvious he was searching for hidden signs of anger, like she was some sort of 'Where's Waldo' book. "We live in the same house." Sharpay pointed out, before closing her locker. "And you're okay with Gabriella?", Oh good god, good freakin' god; Solumnly shook her head,  
her waistlength hair following the rhythem of dissapointment. "Consider your leash cut, Ryan" afterall, she had important people to see, and important things to do.

Remember my wrath, now. I'm asking you as a friend, or...whatever we are. Before I go into detail of my darkest hours. Remember the way I struck fear into even my own brother's heart once upon a time. 


End file.
